Kirbys adventure in dream land
by Aeromenca
Summary: Oo...Kirby is a female human, Meta knight and king Dedede are male humans. Kirby embarks on an entirely new journey. Come join them on their training, and had guy crushing! Will be lemons! Do not read if you hate badassness. Now eligible to receive updates. Weird ending is marked as such, and should be ignored as of now. Have a nice day and read my stories-Aeromenca
1. the beggining!(revised)

**alright new kirby storyyy! Original plot, same ol characters. Kirby is a female human, meta knight-male human, king dedede-male human. Will be lemons later. Plot will get very interesting later on. Ka-pece? Good. Without further ado, heres kirbys adventure in dream land.**

* * *

kirby woke up just like any other morning. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and got out of bed. She walked over to the window and took a look at what was gappening in the world of dreamland. Directly in front of her in the clearing that surrounded her house, there was meta-knight sparring with blade knight and sword knight, a look of concentration on his face. Also in the clearing, but to her left, there was king dedede yelling at the innocent waddle dees, who were cowering. In front of the waddle dees was waddle doo.

"This will be interesting." Kirby told herself as she got into watching position

"HEY! YOU DIDNT PUT FULL EFFORT INTO MAKING THAT LEMONADE!" King dedede yelled very loudly

"But, sir..." the waddle doo started

"BUT NOTHING! ALWAYS GIVE IT 100%!" King dedede yelled over the waddle doo

"Ugh..."the waddle doo clearly gave up

"Hehehe...failure. heh. Time to get dressed." Kirby stated as she turned to face her dresser

Kirby took out her usual pink suit, showing off her curves in all the right places. She might look young, but try her, she'll give you a hell of a time. Kirby then walked outside, looking up and admiring the beautiful weather.

The sky was party cloudy, but nice and sunny all the while. The birds were chirping, the frogs were ribbiting, everything was going finee.

"...what to do...do I go fishing, explore the woods, spar with Meta knight...mm..."Kirby asked herself

Kirby couldn't help but put her hand down there and rub herself a little bit. Meta knight was SO hot in her eyes. She stopped herself and forced herself to ficus, though.

"..where was i..oh yes...do I go help the waddle dees, fight king dedede, or maybe just go back to bed..?"kirby continued

Suddenly Meta knight called for kirby to come over for a moment. Blade knight and sword knight looked at kirby, then at Meta knight

"Uh..are we going to spar with her..?" Blade knight began

"Hope not. She'll kick our asses." Sword knight stated

"What does he want..?" Kirby asked herself

Kirby walked over to Meta knight, who was grinning sheepishly, not that kirby could tell.

"Hey, kirby. Wanna have some fun" Meta knight asked

"O...m..g..he's finally doing it!" Blade knight quietly muttered under his breath

"...do. it. She's beautiful in your eyes, bout time he went for it." Sword knight quietly muttered back

The two quietly backed away so the two could have their space.

"Boyle, boyle... (what kind of fun?*she thinks about his dick while trying to focus*)

"Hehehe..."Meta knight laughs evilly and kirby instantly knows

"Bo...boyle! Boyle!"(whaa...yes! Finally! Finally!)

"Ehehe...someone is exicted."Meta knight stated

"Boy. boyle. Boy...(no. Shit. Good thing...)

"Ready?"

"Boy. Boyle."(yes, dumbass)

"Okay come this way, to the arena." Meta knight stated

Meta knight turns around and heads towards the arena, kirby following suit.

Why does he want to go to the arena..? Kirby thought to herself as she headed to the arena

Nonetheless, she follows Meta knight to the arena, but she wasn't expecting the surprise that awaited her.

**had to stop here to insert the new chapter...till like 5 secondo from now, I'll brb.**


	2. The love story(lemon)

**Alriight...awkward. terrible work by my standards, so I'm revising everything. Hopefully it'll be better...anyways, new revised chapter ready for you guys, enjoy! Still can't believe I let this slide as "bmaniamawesome" standards...ugh.**

* * *

KIrby follows Meta knight into the arena. The arena consisted of a single platform in a empty room. Meta knight tells her to stay put while he does something. Meta knight goes around to the other side of the platform, places his cape down, then goes to see kirby again.

At this point, meta knight is more than ready to go to town with kirby. he sneaks up on her, before jumping and tackling her. His hands go low to feel her pussy area. He notices it's wet, but isn't surprised. He notices kirby looking straight into his eyes, unfearing anything.

_all that training and help must have paid off. Now I get some of this delicious extra pink pussy._ Meta knight thinks to himself

_boyle, boylleee...boy...boyleee...boyle._ bo,_ boyle (he's sooo hot! I think. and he helped me out of the goodness if his heart. I want him in me! Better check if he's hit, though.) _Kirby thinks to herself

Kirby is getting wetter by the second, she really wants him. Deciding she must be sure he's really hoy, She suddenly jumps up and grabs Meta knights mask, then tries to pull it off, much to Meta knights dismay. He pulls it back instinctively, but then lets her have it, figuring it's whatevs.

"What the...okay. if you must." Meta knight says as he let's go

_he must really like me if he's letting me take off his mask. Kirby thinks to herself as she pulls his mask off_

As kirby pulls Meta knights mask off, Meta knight takes off his gloves and quickly moves the lowest part of kirbys one-piece out of the way, revealing his oh-so-juicy prize. He suddenly sticks one finger in her, causing kirby to moan.

"Oooohhh.." kirby says, but then immediately curses to herself for letting Meta knight know she can talk.

At the same time kirby sees his real face and confirms her hunch.

"You are very hot indeed." Kirby complimented

"Hehe..you need a mirror, because, mmhmm..I'm hard just looking at your face." Meta knight counter-complamented

"You can talk?" Meta knight asked, appalled

"One would think that's the first thing out, but like you're cool with it though." Kirby said

"Hell yeah I'm cool with it. Now I can talk with you." Meta knight stated

"Yes..."kirby half stated half moaned due to Meta knight pumping his fingers in her pussy as he asked the previous question

"All this time...you could talk. Wow. Thus deserves punishment, kirby." Meta knight said in a husky voice, while speeding up his fingers.

"What kind of punishment?" KIrby asked, Winking after she finished

"..."_man, I'm about to do it...that wink...tells me that she wants it, and I'll be more than happy to give it to her.._Meta knight thought to himself

"What's the matter? Am I too...beautiful for your breath to be held in?" Kirby asked

"That's it...you're getting it now." Meta knight said

"Getting what? A dirty look?" Kirby said in mock fear

"Grr...hmm...no, just your hot pink pussy dirtied up. By me, that is." Meta knight stated

Meta knight immediately bent down and started to eat her pussy out after he said that.

"Mmhmm!" kirby moaned as Meta knight bent down at started to eat her out.

"You like that? I've got more coming your way." Meta knight said, barely audible.

Meta knight then takes off all remaining articles of clothing attached to the two so they can have some fun.

Kirby didn't say anything, just stretched out, ready to be banged. Meta knight responded by eating her out quicker, his tongue moving rapidly, covering every inch of her pretty pink pussy, causing kirby to moan rather loudly. He sucked on her clit, earning a very loud moan. After awhile Meta knight stuck a finger into her hole and pumped it in and out, causing kirby to moan louder. A coupke minutes later, Meta knight got bored and thus came around to suck her tit, but kirby jumped up and tackled Meta knight down to the ground.

"Mm...what to do with you...?" Kirby pondered

Right then, kirby felt his member pop up and smack her in her lower lips.

"You could get off me." Meta knight blankly suggested

"where's the fun in that? Besides, I have a better idea." Kirby seductively said

After she finished talking, kirby bent over and started sucking him off.

"Whaaaa..oooohhh..." Meta knight started, but was immediately cut off by the sheer pleasure of kirbys masterful arts of coxksucking

As soon as he tried to talk, kirby took the whole thing, all 10 inches, into her mouth. She liked the tip, then used her tongue to move up and down on his long cock. She used her hands to rub him up and down while she sucked him off. Kirby looked at Meta knights face to se a face of pure pleasure. While she was suckling Meta knight off, Meta knight removed her one piece, exposing her beautiful form to him. Kirby had to stop suckling for a moment and was about to take off the rest of Meta knights clothing, when he took kirbys right tit into his mouth, doing the same motions he felt on his dick a moment ago, causing her to moan.

"Hey! Two can...ooooohhh..." kirby was cut off

"..play at that game...?" Meta knight finished kirbys sentence

Meta knight got bored rather quickly, so he moved on to kissing her full on the lips, a kiss which she happily returned, and de-dressed Meta knight fully while she did so. Their tongues didn't want to fight (they don't know how) so they moved onto the main event.

Meta knight took her into his arms, parrele,to the ground, with his head pointing at her enterence.

"You ready? This us going to hurt..."Meta knight warned

"Y-yes...and I know. Just do it already." Kirby responded

Meta knight thrust into her enterence, Breaking her hymen. Suspecting a scream, Meta knight kissed her full on the lips, which she returned, oddly only wincing a little bit when she got broken on the inside. Meta knight didn't stop to wonder, he just kept thrusting into her enterence, causing load moans to escape their kiss as the kiss ended. Meta knight kept thrusting into her tight, wet enterence, the wetness acting as lubricant for a nice slushy pleasurable first time. Within minutes the two reached their limits.

"I'm cumming." Meta knight blankly warned

"M-me too.." kirby stuttered

Meta knight screamed as he came, kirby following moments later. Meta knights legs collapsed, causing Meta knight to fall on top of kirby. The two were exhausted, but excited at what just happened.

"Mm...that was great...we should do it again sometime." Meta knight said

"Mmhmm...I'll make sure it's even better that this time...you're not telling anyone I can talk, got it!?" Kirby seductively stated, then accusing yeled

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."Meta knight re-assuring stated

And with that the two fell on top of each other, then fell asleep.


	3. threesome! double pene! shit gets real!

**alright, new chapter for you guys as I chill by the beach. Enough said, onto the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

kirby woke up in the arena where she usually fights. Meta knight. But, meta knight was on top of her, penis in her pussy, balls deep, and passed out. Both of them were nude. then kirby remembered what had happened last night.

_I finally got some! And from Meta knight! Mmhmm!_ kirby thought to herself

Just thinking about what had happened last night was pretty much an instant turn on for kirby. She started getting wet, but right as she was getting wet, meta knight woke up and got off of her, allowing her to stand up and put her one-pice back on. Meta knight also put his clothes back on, and started up a conversation.

"Alright. Nobody can know about this. It will happen again, but first we need to get going back to where we were near your house." Meta Knight Stated

"Mkay. let's go. Also, can't Wait for Next time.." KIrby seductively stated

With that, the two head back towards the clearing. What they found was not what they expected. There was red spots everywhere. Noone was in sight for as far as they could see, not even their friends.

"What happened here?!" Meta knight asked, slightly horrified

"Boyle, boy..."(I don't know, but its not good.)

"Kirby. Talk normally when it's just me around. Also, it's worse than trying to understand a foreigner."

"Fine. Before we figure this out..."

Kirby bends over a little and starts stroking Meta knights dick.

"Kirbyy...we n-need t-to figure out who did t-thiss..."

"I think we have enough time to have a little fun..."

Meta knight didn't want to argue with what could be his girlfriend. She was oh SO hot in his eyes. Also, the pleasure was too great for him to resist.

"Fine but make it quick..."

Kirby slowly gives him a slight hand job for a few minutes before deciding to leave him hanging and get to the good stuff(finding out who tf did this)

"Alriiighhtt...now, who did this...?" Kirby asked Noone in particular

Meta knight spots a giant..thing headed straight for kirby, and it was holding king dedede!

"Ehm...kirby.."

Meta knight taps kirby on the...well, since he really likes her, on the pussy. However, kirby only quietly moans and ignores Meta knight.

"Hm...there's red spots everywhere and ..." kirby tells herself

"Kirby..." Meta knight tries to get her attention agIn, this time grabbing her shoulder and shaking her, but again to no avail.

"Hmm..."

the mysterious villain comes closer, using its now visible wings to fly closer

"Wait a second...is that who I think it is?" Meta knight asked himself

The villain Came closer into view, revealing the wings were made if intricate carved symbols, and the person was blue.

" . . ."Meta knight said in a serious tone

Kirby once again ignores him.

The villain comes within striking range. Then Meta knight notices that it's just king dedede wearing a strange blue costume with weird wings out of the back.

"Really. Wtf is that, king dedede? that looks ridiculous!" Meta knight plainly stated

Kirby sensed a fight, so she turned around to witness it. Kirby, for whatever reason, always got really wet when a fight was going on. especially if one pf the fighters is cute.

"At least I don't always wear a mask and have a stupid cape that transforms into wings." King dedede shot back

Kirby started to get wet.

"Ooo...wanna fight, bastard?" Meta knight asked

She could sense something other than a fight upcoming...

"Yes. I always wanted to kick your ass." King dedede stated

"That's it. Its on, bastard!" Meta knight yelled

Both of them got a boner from getting pissed off. They charged each other, weapons at the ready. Right ax tgey were about to hit each other, Kirby stepped right into the middle of the two, resulting in Meta knights boner rubbing her pussy and king Dedede's her ass.

"Kirby...gtf out of the..."King dedede began

King dedede was cut off by Meta knight dropping his sword, then landing for words and kissing kirby full on the lips, which she returned. Meta knight began groping her ass, carfully recording the exact form of her ass in his head. At the same time, kirby was strolling his dick carefully and lovingly. All of this made king dedede feel uncomfortable, but turned the hell on.

"You 2 look like u r having fun." King dedede stated

The two show no signs of even registering what he said

"Are u even listening?" King dedede asked

"Mooooann...oh that feels good! If u want to complain, go away" kirby stated With a blissful tone

"Wait. Kirby can talk!? Since when?" King dedede stated With a look of surprise on his face

"Eh...kirby. in other words, join in or go away. Either way, stfu!" Meta knight elaborated

"I've always wanted to be double penetrated." Kirby said with a look of bliss on her face.

" . ." King dedede said, barely able to keep his jaw attached to his face.

Regardless, king dedede slowly and awkwardly approached kirby, taking his clothes off as be did so. He then groped kirbys ass, his dick suddenly using harden, alerting the other 2 to the fact that he was extremely turned on.

"Mm...looks like someone's excited. Don't blame you. Kirby here is one good pleasurer." Meta knight stated

"He's so big...come on. Don't be shy, come up and drill my asshole!" Kirby seductively stated

King dedede didn't respond. Instead, he slowly got behind kirbys asshole, before bending over and eating it out. Meta knight decided it was time to suck on her breasts, so he did so, removing her clothing in the process. Kirby let out a blissful moan as her tits were being sucked and her asshole wasbeing eaten out with no shame from the eater-outer. After awhile Meta knight moved down to her pussy and started to eat out the hot pink pussy, covering every possible inch of surface he could,as king dedede started to pump a single finger in and put of her asshole, causing kirby to moan loudly. A coupke minutes later, Meta knight pumped three fingers into her for about a minute, causing kirby to moan louder. Both the boys stood up and manually sandwiched kirby, king dedede on top, meta knight on the bottom. Meta knight entered kirbys pussy, pumping her at ridiculous speeds, while king dedede slowly eased his dick into kirbys asshole, before slowly picking up speed. After about 30 seconds, meta knight blew his load, and so did king dedede. About a second later, kirby blew her two loads.

"Mmmm..that was nice.."kirby stated dreamily

"Alright, now we need to figure out who did this." Meta knight stated

"Agreed." King dedede said

The three put their clothes back on and looked around for possible clues.

Alrighy, that's it for now. Please read and review. Until next time, bmaniamawesome here, signing off.


	4. romance! aw! true villians! mk effs up!

Another** new chapter out. Rapid updates likely for about a week. Enjoy! This chapter has the plot FINALLY start to unfold, it's going to be so much fun to write! Eee! I'm so excited! plot unfolds, but no guarantees on no lemons, romance(opposite of guarantee that), or fluff...so..yeah. Anyways, without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

"okay. There are red splotches everywhere, and the lead towards the plains. Uhm...kirby go check it out! Meta knight stay here!" King dedede stated

Kirby looks at Meta knight before gesturing towards the plains.

"Come on, let's go." Kirby simply stated

Kirby then ran off towards the plains, but stopped when Meta knight didn't follow her.

"I'm going with my pretty pink cutie. Simple as. Fuck you, king dedede" Meta knight stated before stsrting to follow kirby

"no thanks, I'm not gay." King dedede stated

Meta knight stopped in his tracks before turning around and facing king dedede.

_I've always wondered about his sexuality, not that it truly matters, I've just been curious._

"You could be bi. You said u r not gay, obviously as you fucker kirby without a second regret...hmm..but a guy...hmm...you still could be gay, bi, or stright." Meta knight defected

"Hmph. I'm straight. Kirby! Come here!" King dedede retorted

Kirby ran back towards king dedede with a confused look on her face

"Yes?" Kirby asked

"Would you help me prove I'm not gay to Meta knight here?" King dedede politely asked

"Hehe..it'd be my pleasure." kirby finished with a wink.

Kirby and king dedede quickly took off their clothes, revealing an already wet kirby and a hard king dedede. King dedede wasted no time in sticking his rod in kirbys pussy and pumping her really hard and fast for about 30 seconds, earning moans from both kirby and himself. after 30 seconds they both came, their juices mixing briefly before flowing out her pussy. They put their clothes back on.

"There. Is that enough proof for you?" King dedede asked

"You could still be bi. But you're clearly not gay." Meta knight mused

"Seriously!?"king Dedede barely didn't yell

"Yeah."

"I'll figure this out. King dedede, You clearly enjoyed rocking my pussy, that much is for sure. I've never seen you fuck a guy, so you're straight." Kirby figured out

"Fairly good point. One problem. Just because you haven't seen him do it doesn't mean he never did it. But I'm dropping the subject now." Meta knight pointed out

"Let's just get headed to the plains." Kirby stated With a sigh

With that, kirby and meta knight headed towards the plains, ready to take on whatever came their way. Meanwhike, king dedede merely spun around and headed back to his castle.

* * *

Meanwhile at the plains

The plains was a giant part of dreamland with virtually no trees, but Alot of grass. The area was fairly hilly, too. The tempetures got fairly high, but it wasn't that bad that day. The two were currently on a hill, overlooking a large part of the area.

"Hmm...nothing seems to be going wrong..." kirby stated

"You're wrong. Look! Over there. That waddle dee is slightly out of position. There is a bowling ball over his head and a star thing behind him." Me knight said

"It's a warpstar. And Wtf does any of this mean?" Kirby asked

"It means that the waddle dee is being threatened to do something it doesn't want to do. Who it's threatened by is our focus." Meta knight elaborated

"Right." Kirby responded

Just then, a giant hand descended out of the sky to the left of the two.

"Tf..."Meta knight started

"Master hand. He's back. But why..?" Kirby asked herself

"Doesn't matter. We must defeat him asap. Might help to figure out why he's here, though." Meta knight contradicted himself

"So much for it doesn't matter. Anyways, let's do it!" Kirby responded

The two ran over to the hand to Confront him.

""Well. Look who's back to ruin my day. AGAIN." Master hand said

"Why say it like that? I ruined your day only once." Kirby said

"Smash. Bros. Eff. off." Master hand replied in a hotly tone

"Oh. Well..why are you here...?" Kirby asked

"To baffle you. is it working?" Master hand replied sarcasticly

"Yes. As a matter of fact, it is. Cut the shit, 'master' hand Why are you really down here?" Meta knight asked, clearly pissed at master hand for being a jerk to his girl

"Oh. Look, it's o.p. boy in his stupid cape. Oh nuuu...go eff urself, dr. Broken" master hand said as he started to float away.

This really pissed Meta knight off. He was ready to fight the sarcastic bastard, but he needed some...fun from his girl

"Kirrbbyy..."Meta knight whispered as he slipped a hand down to her pussy.

"Mmhmm...?" Kirby asked

"Ehee..enjoy this." Meta knight whispered

He then started rubbing her pussy, but had no plans on doing anything worse. Nonetheless, he had his pretty girl moaning softly, staring into his eyes within moments.

"Meta knight. Not now. Control your sex drive." Kirby simply stated

"Eh..right. don't know what came over me right there..." Meta knight responded

"Just keep your sex drive under control. He's gettong away thanks to you." Kirby accusing stated

"I know he's not the real villian. He's just blowing off some steam left over from smashers bro:get wrecked. The red splotches lead that way, anyways." Meta knight pointed out

"Eh...right. let's follow them and see where they lead us." Kirby stated

The two follow the red splotches path towards king dededes castle, until it takes a left and abruptly stops, creating massive confusion among the two. The two were stopped at a clearing, with bushes lining the outside. In the center was a stone platform with a pedestal holding a weird red orb.

"Hmm...odd. they just cant stop randomly, with no vilian there. also, did you notice? No enemies, period." Meta knight simply stated

"Yeah. I didn't get to suck up anything or use any copy abilities either..." kirby complained

"Later, you will get to suck up AND down...ahem! Anyways, we need to figure this out." Meta knight responded

"Damn right I will...and I'll enjoy it...anyways, good plan. Hmm...maybe king Dedede is the culprit. He likes to troll people." Kirby suggested

"No. I doubt it. He was yelling at waddle doo earlier...plus he's at the castle right now...hey. maybe...a fire monster...?" Meta knight said

"Probably now that you mention it, the spots were very hot. They hurt to step on, but the grass didn't look charred..." kirby responded

"Huh. I say we go and check out that weird red sphere over there." Meta knight said

"Seriously. Seriously?! Why didn't we notice that...?" Kirby pondered

The two walk over to the orb and check it out. It's red with a multicolored flame in the center, and radiates extreme heat. It's standing in a pedestal that's laying on top of a stone platform.

"This is the Pyro orb. It supports a life form known as valcagma. The life form is powerful enough to destroy dream land" ? Boldly stated

"Who said that..." kirby whispered to Meta knight

"I don't know...better hide just in case.." Meta knight stated

The two quickly and quietly hid behind the bushes lining the clearing. After a couple of minutes, king dedede walked out. He slowly approached the orb, looking around to see if anyone was watching. Seeing noone, he snatched the orb and quietly put it in his pocket. The two in the bushes chose that moment to ambush king dedede, clearly scaring him quite alot.

"The fuck!? What are you two doing here?" King dedede whispered

"What're YOU doing here!?" Kirby loudly shot back

"SHHHH! Be quiet! Someone could hear us! This orb is the Pyro orb, containing a powerful life form that must never be released. Alas, a great evil is trying to revive the being of great power, enough to destroy dreamland! It has done so in the past, ravaging dream land with fire and oil, destroying most of dreamland, until a great hero stopped it. The hero was a being much like you, kirby. He had the abilities to suck up enemies and copy their abilities. He could properly drive a warpstar while shooting spears, shurikens, and much more! He could even use the hypernova ability! He had one ability that you don't, though. He could actually fly on his own, without any warpstar! This hero and valcagma had a great battle. But in the end, valcagma was sealed away in multiple orbs, it's power to great for any person to handle. This is the main orb. There are many others, scattered across dreamland. The fire orb, oil orb, tar orb, electric orb, and earth orb that we know of. The main orb releases valcagma, the others give it new powers and abilities. The 5 that we know of are safely hidden away in my castle. We must hurry and hide this one, too. Once we hide it, I need you two to adventure out and find the others so we can prevent a great evil from descending amongst us. Once we collect them all, we shall train and tone kirbys abilities, reading her for a fight." King dedede stated

"Wait. I got a couple questions." Meta knight stated

"Shoot." King dedede stated

"The questions, not me!" King dedede hurredly added

"Okey. First. Who is this 'great evil' trying to revive valcagma?" Meta knight asked

"Not sure. But it's not me. I saw a life form coming our way. Said something about reviving 'a benevolent creature." King dedede responded

"Benevolent..?Okaaayy...next one. Are there more orbs with more abilities?" Meta knight asked

"Probably. We don't know for sure, though." King dedede responded

"Train kirby..? You mean like physical ability training, or sexual training..." Meta knight trailed off at the last part, looking down at kirbys gifted body

"How's 'both' sound?" King dedede asked

"Sounds like a lot of time for the first one, worth it, though. The second one...kirby. youd better be ready to be banged alot." Meta knight said with a wink

"Can't wait...it's going to feel sooo good. Oh, and new abilities are nice, too. That reminds me, would you...be my...boyfriend? Kirby shyly asked, but looked him in the eyes

_Omg! Omg! It's finally happening! Yes! Blade knight and sword knight were right! _Meta knight thought to himself

_pleasee...don't fail. Oh who am I kidding!? Lol! I heard blade knight and sword knight...he's not going to say no. Hehehe...don't whisper stuff around THE one and only kirby, aka. Me, because I'll still hear it!_ kirby thought to herself

"Oh...hell yeah I will!" Meta knight said excitingly

"Yay!" Kirby said

The two then turn towards each other, before kissing each other for a long moment.

_this is awesomee! Mmhmm...but not nearly as awesome as going in balks deep, or looking into those beautiful black eyes..._ Meta knight thought to himself

_yay! Finally! I will no longer masterbate at night thinking of Meta knight, nor will I be longing for him...I finally get him all to myself...ehehe...I'm going to lay him tonight. Give him a REAL taste of my skills in bed...I'll have him moaning, begging for more..._ kirby thought to herself

_awkwarrdd...nonetheless.. I'm happy for the two. Meta knight has always told me how much he likes kirby. I need to get their attention back to serious mattera,but I'll let them have their admittingly touching moment first._

The two kept kissing for a couple more seconds before breaking off and facing king dedede, holding hands.

"Alright. That nearly made me cry. Anywayss, ehm..time to execute.."king dedede began

"Plan stop valcagma." Kirby finished

"...really. you little pink..." King dedede began

"Hot piece of adorableness" Meta knight quickly finished

"...okay. now that is pretty obvious. You two gonna fuck now?" King dedede asked, putting his anger away

"No...speaking of which... feel free to help me subdue her if need be." Meta knight said while pointing at kirbys ass behind his back

"Oh..I see...I would love to. But only if she needs it..." king dedede caught on and played along

"Hmm...what's this about 'subdueing' me? Planning on double pene? Sounds good to me." Kirby said on a general tone

"...wow. she just..." King dedede started

"...read us like a book..."Meta knight finished

"one extremely hot book and one dirty book." kirby said, winking

"Anyways, time to execute the Plan for real." King dedede said

With that, king dedede turned around and headed back to his castle, orb in hand.

Kirby and meta knight turned around and headed to kirbys hut. When they got there, kirby pushed Meta knight onto the ground, taking off her one-piece before he got up, leaving her nearly nude. When Meta knight got up and tried to say something, kirby turned him around and took his clothes off, making Meta knight act like hes wonderint what's going on, but he already knew. Kirby then pushed him into the bed before seductively walking over to him and climbing on top of him. The two stare into each others eyes, sharing their newfound love. They then share a deep, passionate kiss. Meta knights hands explore kirbys entire body before naturally moving down to her butt before groping it, causing kirby to moan appreciately. Kirby was geting VERY wet as she is thinking very dirty, very...pleasurable thoughts about Meta knight. Kirby's hands explore Meta knights muscular, tanned, handsome body before moving down to his ass, also groping it, causing Meta knight to yelp in surprise. Meta knight was very surprised that kirby was that brave and bold, and just thinking about it turned him on, his penis hardening. Meta knight then grabs kirby by the waist, flips her so he's on top, with kirby on the bottom. Kirby's hands go to her boobs, rubbing them as she knows what's about to happen. Meta knight moves kirbys hands out if the way, pinning them down before taking her left tit into his mouth, sucking on it. Kirby moaned in response, but struggled to get her hands free nonetheless. Meta knight decided to loosen up his grip, but not enough to let her hands escape. He continued to suck her tit mercilessly, clearly enjoying kirbys moaning while trying to break free. After a couple more seconds, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Hehehehe...so cute! I'm not letting you go, however." Meta knight states boldly, moving to suck on her right tit

"Let me go! Come on, not cool!" Kirby barely got out in between moans

"Sounds like you like it. I'm not letting you go. Too much fun!" Meta knight stared

This very slightly enraged kirby, not very much, but enough to muster enough strength to break free of Meta knights grip, much to his dismay.

"Ha!" Kirby laughed

"Damn it...oh well." Meta knight cursed

Meta knight went back to sucking her right tit slowly while using his tongue to cover every single inch of surface area, much to kirby pleasure. Meanwhile, kirby slipped her left hand down to stroke Meta knights dick, while her right hand pushed Meta knight off her tit, and then down to his ass, before slipping a finger in, causing Meta knight to moan.

"Hehehe...you like that? Not so much fun on the other end, is it? Hehehehe...If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're gay." Kirby Boldly stated

"The handjob, om...g! The fingering, I wanna punch you! And I'm not gay!"Meta knight responded

In response to this, kirby stopped the handjob and slipped 2 more fingers I to his asshole, her left hand pulling Meta knight up right on top of her again, forcing him to make eye contact.

"You're..evil! You know that?" Meta knight asked

"Mmhmm." Kirby stated With a blank expression

"Please..stop! It...hurts!" Meta knight sputters

"Mmhmm. I know. You deserve it. Consider it MY revenge for all the pain you've put me through." Kirby harshly said

"Wha...AHA! now it makes sense. YOU'RE POSSESED! you took me here to torture me for being a good person...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KIRBY!? I'LL FIGHT YOU IF I HAVE TOO!" Meta knight yelled

The sudden outburst scared the shit out of kirby. Not literally, but she took her fingers out, put her hands underneath her chin, and gave a really scared look.

"Holy..." kirby said as she nearly burst into tears

"...did i...just say...THAT...out...loud..." Meta knight asked in a dis-believing tone

"Yes..." kirby asked, now crying

_I feel like a dick. I hurt her by saying something like that. Wtf!? Where'd that even come from!? I never thought something...well the possessed part, sure. but not THAT over-emphasized or hurtful. ...I gotta fix this..._

"I'm sorry...I shouldnt have said that...please forgive me." Meta knight said, bowing his head in shame, also getting a great look at her beautiful pink pussy.

"I..." kirby thought of the perfect punishment. Just thinking about it made her giggle.

"Hehehe!" Kirby rather evilly laughed

"Oh...Fuck me...I'm in for it now..." Meta knight said in a rather regretful tone

"Hehehe...yep. don't worry, I'll make it quick." Kirby said

"You apologizing made it ALOT better...hehehehe...I know this is still mean...but..." kirby began

"So was that outburst..." Meta knight said

"Mmhmm!" Kirby said

"Why did you do that even after I said I didn't lik..." Meta knight was shushed by kirbys finger over his mouth

"Shhhh...you're making it less fun for me." Kirby said with a wink

"In all seriousness, tell me why or I wi..."Meta knight was once again shushed by kirbys finger

"I don't think you want to finish that threat, or carry it out...so shut up or I will kick you ass and sexually torture you until you get it." kirby said with a serious tone and a warning look.

Meta knight just now took his head up and looked her in the eyes.

"I..."mega knight was completely shut off by kirby suddenly using her left hand to push him back and her right hand to push his head into her pussy.

"Shut up. Now! I'm not kidding. I will kick your ass and torture you if you talk again before I tell you to! Now then. If there are no further interruptions..." kirby stated

Kirby lightly pulled up Meta knights head, looking him in the eyes. His eyes read:"I'm hating you right now. Just get I over with before I punch you." Kirby rolled her eyes and pushed Meta knight off of her onot the ground. She jumped off the bed, intentionally landing on Meta knights face, so her pussy was right in his face. Meat knight simply started to eat her out, clearly done with the threats, kirby intentionally held back any moans to try to piss him off. She reached up and pulled a dildo out of the topmost dresser. She layed back so she could reach her target, with her pussy still in eat out range and her head near his dick. She showed Meta knight the dildo, his eyes opening in fear, but he said nothing and kept eating her out. Kirby twisted her body at the middle so her mouth was right above Met knights dick and her arms could reach his asshole. Kirby stuck the dildo into his ass hard, before turning around to see Meta knights face. His eyes were closed, his face overall wincing, and clearly struggling not to strangle kirby. Kirby wasn't scared so she turned around and pummeled his ass with it for a few minutes, before he somehow came, giving kirby what she REALLY wanted. She put the dildo away Back in its place and flipped herself so she was right in front of her face.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this, I hate you and want to fucking...GAHHH!, and for whatever reason, still love you. GRRR! IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIK..." kirby stopped Meta knights angry ranting with a kiss right on the lips, which he, obviously still clearly pissed off, actually didn't return. Kirby pulled away to see a still very angry Meta knight

"..." kirby looked really hurt, tears forming in her eyes.

Kirby got up and walked out of her house, not even bothering to put her clothes on. Meta knight got up, still beyond pissed off and sat down on her bed, happy to get her away from him.

To be continued...


	5. getting to the castle (lemons)

**alright, working off of a cliffhangar. No spoilers, let's just get back into the action!**

* * *

After 5 seconds of mental raging, meta knight realized he fucked up. He immediately ran out the door after kirby. Seeing her, he ran up to her, spun her around, and kissed her passionately. To Meta knights honest surprise, kirby returned the kiss just as passionately. Meta knight didn't want to, but he knew he had to end the kiss in favor of not being seen. Kirby seemingly read his mind as she ended the kiss, grabbed Meta knights hand, and pulled him back inside her little hut.

Back inside kirby pushed Meta knight onto the bed before crawling on top of him.

"Now, where were we?" Kirby asked

Meta knight didn't answer, choosing to save hid breath as kirby suddenly without warning took his entire cock into her mouth, bobbing her head slowly, and using her tongue like a pro. Meta knight found himself moaning almost constanly from kirbys amazing blowjob. Meta knight silently slipped his hand down near her pussy, before sticking two fingers in, causing kirby to moan in the middle of her blowjob, which caused Meta knight to blow his load inside her mouth. Kirby sweetly eat all the cum she could, which was all of it.

"Mmm...your turn." Kirby said

Kirby let meta knight revetse their position, meta knight on top, kirby on the bottom. Meta knight then leaned down and started to eat kirby out, hungrily lapping at her lower lips, while sticking two fingers up her enterence at the same time. Kirby came pretty quickly, blowing her load without warning all over Meta knights face, but he didn't seem to care. He simply eat what came near his lips and let the rest fall off.

"Now for the main show." Meta knight said as he crawled on top of kirby

"Do it. I need your big manhood to overpower me." Kirby talked dirty

"You're do hot when you talk dirty." Meta knight said

As soon as he said thst, he thrust his big 10 inch cock into kirbys pretty pink pussy, causing both if them to moan out loud. Meta knight humped her as hard as he could for about 30 seconds, both if them moaning all the way. After 30 seconds, both of them blew their second loads, and meta knight fell on top of kirby, spent. But kirby pushed him off.

"Uhm..kirby. I'm tired. yaaaawwn..."Meta knight informed kirby

"As much as I'd like to sleep with you inside me, we need to go see king dedede so we can get the plan going." Kirby reminded Meta knight

"Oh, right! Come on, we need to hurry!" Meta knight said

With that, the two headed off to go see king dedede, running as fast as they could. Kirby tripped a couple times due to her leggings, but Meta knight was right there to help her up each time. Eventually they made it to king dededes castle, a giant fortified fortress made just for him. They tried to enter the main gate, but were told to "scram!" By the gatekeeper, a grumpy waddle dee. In response to this, kirby walked up and punched the gatekeeper in the face. When he tried to hit back, kirby inhaled him and swalowed him whole.

"All right. Moving on." Kirby said with a rather scary tone

"I'm never going to get used to that. oh wait, I already did!" Meta knight said

"Shut up, 10 inch!" Kirby playfully said

Meta knight caught on immediately and tried to come back

"You shut up, uhm...well...shit. I got nothing." Meta knight said, shrugging

Kirby dying of laughter. Not literally, but she was laughing pretty hard. Meta knight picked her up and slung her over his shoulder rather roughly, causing her to slap him on the way up. Meta knight then kept walking towards the inner part of the courtyard.

"Ow. Jerk!" Kirby said playfully

Meta knight couldn't resist pulling her one-piece to the side and pumping one finger in and out for 5 seconds, causing her to moan, thus stopping her laughter. He then pulled the one-piece back over kirby.

"Mmhmm...Meta knight, we're on castle property!" Kirby whispered

"I know. I don't care honestly." Meta knight responded

"Mm..bravery. do that again, that felt nice, then put me the fuck down!" Kirby requested

Meta knight bravely pulled the one-peice away from her pink pussy, then stuck two fingers in and pumped her, causing kirby to moan again. He then set her down on the ground, but continue used to pump his fingers in her, kirby still moaning appreciately.

"You sly devil..." kirby accused

"Hehe...you said pump you and put you down, you said nothing about stopping..." Meta knight said

"Then stop. We need to get across thus courtyard to see king dedede!" Kirby stated

Meta knight stopped pumping her and pulled the one-piece back across her pussy, before continuing walking. Kirby following suit immediately.

"Hehehe...you're pretty brave. Anywats, let's get up there!" Kirby said

"Woah..!"Meta knight said at the giant elevator in front of him

Kirby pressed a button and the door opened. The two stepped inside into an elevator with a fucking hot tub inside.

"A...hot...tub..." kirby stuttered

"...spoiled bastar...ehm...spoiled asshole!" Meta knight said

"Ehehe...Yes, he enjoyed fucking me last I checked, so he can't be a bastard." Kirby stated

"True..."Meta knight said as he pressed the button with a peace sign on it.

The elevator slowly but surely made its way to its destination, clearly advertising the hot tub, but meta knight and kirby ignored it and patiently waited for the elevator to reach its destination.

"Hey, kirby..." Meta knight was basically mind read as kirby came over and kissed him right on the lips, which he more than happily returned.

The two kissed for a good 30 seconds before pulling away for air.

"That was...amazing." kirby said

"Still waiting for this shitty elevator. 40 floors to go. Dings every time it goes up a floor." Meta knight said

"Soo...round two?" Kirby asked

"I got a better idea..." Meta knight said as he looked at kirbys lower lips

"Mmhmm...I like it." Kirby said as she came in for a kiss

"My dick or the idea?" Meta knight asked as he came closer to kirby for the kiss

"Both." Kirby said as they began kissing

The two kissed for a good 30 seconds, meta knight exploring new frontiers on her backside, hands naturally ending up at her ass, but this time, meta knight slapped it hard, causing kirby to moan in the middle of the kiss, allowing his tongue to enter to fight kirbys tongue, that which they did. Kirby's tongue got up right as it got pinned down, Imediately making Meta knight the winner. Kirby's hands stroked his backside before ending up at his dick, which she broke the kiss to stroke.

*ding!*

Kirby bent down and removed all of Meta knights clothing, as Meta knight did for kirby, allowing full access to any area. Kirby sucked him off, causing Meta knight to moan, much to kirbys satisfaction.

*ding!*

"oh, sure. Now it goes faster!" Meta knight said unhappily

"There's a camera watching us." Kirby I formed Meta knight

"I don't give a fuck. Keep sucking, my pretty little kirby." Meta knight says, causing kirby to blush

Kirby goes back to sucking him off. He moans all the while she's doing it, for the next 18 floors. At thst point, they out their clothes then meta knight pleasures kirbys pretty pink pussy with her one-piece sloghtly to the side, kirby moaning into Mets knights shoulder all the way. the doors open 20 floors later, but meta knight keeps pleasuring his girl as they step out into king dededes room.

"Uhm...that's hot, and honestly, who am I to go ahead and tell you to stop?" King dedede admitted

"Alright. Kirby lay down. King dedede we've come to execute the plan." Meta knight called out to king dedede

"Hold it! No sex in the royal room! Also, no strang...oh. never mind...well just shut up and leave" the royal guard said before they left

King dedede and meta knight shake their heads, kirby moans loudly.

"How many times has she came on your hand?" King dedede asked

'Twice, now I'm going to finish her." Meta knight said as he pulled out his dick

"Only twice?" King dedede adked, appaled

"I wasn't going very hard or fast." Meta knight answered as he positioned himself near kirbys enterence

"Ah." King dedede said

Meta knight flipped kirby over, revealing those oh so beautiful eyes that were so hard to resist. Kirby wanted it, and meta knight was blissful to supply it.

"Ready?" Meta knight asked kirby

"Shut up and fuck me." Kirby boldly stated

Meta knight responded by thrusting himself into her mercilessly, causing kirby to loudly moan as her wetness allowed Meta knight to go really fast, much to kirbys bliss.

"Dang. She must want it." King dedede stated

"Too...much...teasing..." Meta knight said in between moans

The two fucked foe awhile, making wet slooshy noises, and filling the room with constant moans and plenty of dirty talk. King dedede left for a brief while, coming back with a glass of water and some grapes.

"I thought you'd left to pleasure yourself. Grapes and water?! Bravo. Bravo!" Meta knight said

"nah. Thus is too entertaining. Kirby and her dirty talk. Grapes-sweet little vitamin givers, warer-refreshing. Healthy snacks." King dedede responded

"I...oooohhh..I'm cumming!" Kirby warned before blowing her load, tightening around Meta knight

"Me too!" Meta knight yelled before Blowing his load.

Meta knight collapsed on top of kirby before they both fell asleep.

"Man, that's hot." King dedede said

"HEY! GET A BLANKET AND TWO PILLOWS FOR THESE TWO!"king dedede yelled

The sudden outburst woke Meta knight and kirby momentarily. Meta knight humped kirby for a moment before going back to sleep.

"Hey. Shh! Appreciate it, though." Kirby whispered

"Sorry. And yeah, no problem." King dedede respoused

Just the the waddle dees came out with the pillows, putting them under kirbys head, and a blanket on top of them.

"On second thought, toss me one of dem pillows!" King dedede called out

A pillow flew towards him. He caught it, put it behind his head, and fell asleep.


	6. The race! training? (part I)

**alright, chapter 6 out! This time I'll try for no lemons, all plot. I'm not promising no fluff or romance, it's too much fun to write! Without further ado, enjoy chapter 6! this chapter gets a bit chaotic..but not lemon chaotic, fair ****warning.**

**disclaimer- i don't own Kirby or any of the characters, just the plot of my story.**

* * *

Kirby and meta knight woke up in a very luscious and comfortable bed, with their clothes laying casually beside the bed. meta knight was still in balls deep in Kirby. Meta knight pulled out, although he didn't want to, and jumped off the bed. He grabbed his and Kirby's clothes respectfully and put his own on while handing Kirby's to Kirby, who put her one-piece back on. After the two were dressed, Kirby jumped off the bed and stared at Meta knight, who stared back. The two then slowly turned their heads away from each other, getting into a racing stance. Meta knight opened the door and put a doorstop in, revealing a long passageway between them and king Dedede. Meta knight came up with a fun idea, which he told Kirby about.

"Let's race." Meta knight suggested, getting into a racer-like stance

"Alright. I'll count down." Kirby responded, also getting into a racer-like stance

"3" Kirby said, holding up three fingers and looking straight ahead

Meta knight stuck his tongue at Kirby, an un-honorable move, but he didn't care. It didn't seem to affect Kirby, however.

"2" Kirby said, still looking straight ahead, but holding up only two fingers.

"Ooo...she's preparing to finger herself" Meta knight said in mock surprise

Kirby had to really focus not to laugh, but she pulled it off nonetheless

"1" Kirby said, holding up only one finger this time

Meta knight didn't try anything this time, just stared straight ahead and got ready to run as fast as he could

"Hoe!" Kirby yelled, causing Meta knight to start running, but he realized he'd just been played and ran back to the starting line, embarrassed.

"I didn't say GO! Did i?" Kirby said, running off at high speed, leaving behind a briefly confused Meta knight before he realized he'd gotten played twice in a row, a fact that rather pissed him off

Meta knight ran after Kirby, who had a sizable head start due to her trickery, but meta knight was determined to catch up. He got a running start, then took off using the power if his wings to build up speed. He started to fly really quickly across the pathway, thus quickly catching up to Kirby, who he quickly bypassed, much to her dis-appointment, but after the initial shock, she quickly regained herself and started to run as fast as she truly could, catching up to meta knight and keeping up with him the whole way. as they rounded a corner, the two found themselves running into a seemingly random waddle dee, who was just minding his own buisness until he got run over, the two lovers not slowing down in the slightest. the waddle dee simply got right back up and continued doing his thing, which the two lovers didn't seem two notice or care. they rounded another corner, finding themselves running over tons of waddle dee's, seriously slowing them down, but the started to run faster the instant they ran what was about fifty waddles dee's over, some of them flying off into the hallway wall, seriously injuring them. the two still didn't stop, engrossed af in the current exciting race, even as they were running some of king dedede's loyal servants over. the two rounded the last corner, slowing down a bit to successfully turn the corner and ran down king dedede himself, who did not look happy at the two, as he got knocked across the room, taking out a hammer

the two realized what had happened, and ran over to help him up, not seeing his hammer until it hit both of them...or so king dedede thought. his hammer attack was parried by meta knight's sword, causing the penguin(i think...?)kind to start onslaughting them until kirby sucked up his hammer, meta knight parrying all the previous attacks with his sword, looking emotionless as he parried his strikes. after kirby sucked up his hammer, she spat it back out at king dedede, who once again went flying across the room, this time shaking his head as he grabbed his hammer and slung it over his back, looking impressed.

"wow, I didn't expect that outcome of my attacking. all three of us just got some pretty good training.." king dedede stated, still looking impressed

"that was training!?" kirby asked, hysterical

"yeah, and its only going to get more intense as we get better..." king dedede replied

"oh, dear lord...I'm going to need to really focus to get any training done..." kirby trailed off

"Well, let's get started, but first I gotta go get something." King dedede requested, running to a closet before coming back with a mask, an upgraded hammer and a possessed look on his face, the most surprising fact being that taranza(remember the dude from kirby triple deluxe?) was controlling him!

"FIGHT! YOU TWO VS. MASKED DEDEDE!" taranza yelled as the three charged each other

_**to be continued...**_


	7. The race! training? part II

**fresh off a cliffhanger! don't worry, you wont be hanging for long, without further ado, the king of awesome presents to his awesome pwners clan chapter 7 of Kirby's adventure in dreamland!**

**dis-claimer- i don't own Kirby! just the plot of this story!**

* * *

masked dedede charged them, acting like he was possessed, which to be quite frank, he was in fact, possessed like the previous time he put the mask on and transformed into masked king dedede, back in Kirby triple deluxe. Kirby jumped out of the way of his run-slam, meta knight hopping over the attack, slicing downwards with his sword, inflicting a bit of damage. Kirby, after successfully dodging the initial attack by masked king dedede, ran back over to him, but realized she had no copy ability, causing her to back up. meta knight waited for masked king dedede jumped to get back up. masked king dedede then suddenly jumped up, slamming his hammer downwards at nothing but air. only then did meta knight charge masked king dedede, causing him to copy meta knight's strategy of waiting for the opponent to strike before doing anything at all about the attack. meta knight slowed down once he was within 10 feet of masked king dedede, then jumped when he was within 5 or so, faking king dedede out, causing him to slam his upgraded hammer straight downwards, once again striking nothing but air. meta knight's jump carried him just over masked king dedede, thus giving him the opportunity to slice downwards, causing a bit more damage, at the same time landing behind masked king dedede, faking out masked king dedede, who swung his hammer upwards at meta knight, barely missing him. meta knight then turned around and sliced at king dedede quickly, landing a successful, but still only moderately damaging combo.

meta knight was getting tired of "training", so he turned to kirby and walked over to her. He told her of a powerful combo that the two of them could perform that might just finish off king dedede right now.

"Ok, so I need you to use your Vulcan jab on him while I use Mach tornado. You run up to him on the left, I'll do it on the right. th..."Meta knight was interrupted by king dedede doing a run flop attack, which the two barely dodged.

Kirby jumped back while meta knight used a spin dodge. The two star warriors then charged the flopped dedede, executing their plan, which did massive damage. King dedede was still standing, but he looked hurt and drained of his energy.

The two nodded and meta knight lifted kirby up, before throwing her at king dedede, kirby turning into a star.

The star hit king dedede head on, defeating him, and signaling their victory.

"YEAH! break..." Meta knight and kirby said in unison, before taking a nap

King dedede did the same, also exhausted.

**alright, there's your rather short, but fitting finishing segment of the previous chapter. I hope you're enjoying this fanfic, because it's nowhere near over!*fistpumps* well, i got nothing else to say. aeromenca here, riding out of here! Take care!**


	8. Castle Under Seige!

**As promised, more older fics being finished, The RIGHT WAY! Enjoy! Not much else to say, oh check out Pokemon Hellfire, only 5 views so far, and clash of the titans if you havent already!**

* * *

After the traineing session,kirby was encouraged to go outside and enjoy herself. She thought about her life and what had happened. IN Dedede´s castle and in her own room, she was deep in thought. She let Dedede and Meta Knight walk all over her, train her, or wahtever else.

_why do i let them, do those things? Let them have SEX with me!? What am I? A slut? Now that i think about it, wasnt there some sort of destiny i was to be entitled to according to some of my ¨friends¨?_ Kirby thought to herself, her short pink hair blowing slightly from the wind coming thorugh the window

She was so lost in thoght that she failed to hear the screaming and crashing sounds coming back from downstairs. The castle was being invaded full-scale, and Kirby was not even aware of this fact.

* * *

Downstairs

Master hand had indeed invaded, well aware of the three heroes ready to stop him. They didnt even know his plan, but he knew that didnt matter. And as such, he had sent waddle dees, waddle doos, wheelies, gordos, and all the enemies that dont give copy abilities when swallowed in GREAT numbers to attack Dedede´s castle. The troop total was 100000, without Master hand included.

Master hand was happy if the castle came crashing down and there were NO survivors, except for Kirby, or Meta Knight. And he himself waited patiently outside the castle grounds, watching as his troops ransacked the castle.

¨Friendly waddle dees, escargoon, King dedede. All of those should be dead. If you can keep Kirby and Meta Knight alive, do so.¨ MAster hand spoke telepathically to his troops

* * *

Meanwhile inside the castle

King dedede was killing as many enemies as he could, even throwing his hammer when they first invaded. He had been in his throne room at first, but he grabbed his top secret weapon on top of the throne chair and weilded it.

It was a KirbyCOPY2000THROWER, a special weapon that the three, Meta Knight, Kirby, and himself had made together, It sucked in an enemy, and with its copy ability, created a HUGE amount of that ability, which would prove EXTREMELY useful for the coming batle. Luckily, King Dedede found the lone Flame monster, and sucked it into the machine, the screen flashing with an icon that read ¨fire¨.

It was shaped like a bazooka, a bit smaller and with hand holders, and a trigger. A scope was placed near the center of the top of it, and on top of the scope, was a screen the size of a 3ds XL screen that gave information on the weapon. First off was the ability being used, right in the center of the display. Second off, the four corners displayed the damage dealt with the current ability on the top left, the accuracy of the copy ability on the top right, the effectiveness of the ability fired at a group on the bottom left ranging from red to gold. on the borrom right was the ammo left, only used for abilities like super abilities.

The screen read: ¨Fire, Power: 45/100, Accuracy: 65/100, group effectiveness: Gold, Ammo left: UNLIMITED¨

King Dedede wastged no time, as he had thousands of enemies attacking him. he pressed and held the trigger, and watched as a long strem of flame wiped out many countless enemies. He swung it from left to right, watching everything it touched burn, rather sad he had to commit Genocide just to stay alive, but he knew this was the work of Master Hand. He slowly worked his way through the fire, burning countless enemies as he walked through his castle, or more like ran, as it was being invaded, and he was setting it on fire as he was escaping.

* * *

upstairs in Kirby´s room

The instant Kirby smelled flames and heard the KirbyCOPY2000THROWER being activated, she abandoned the castle by jumping out the window in her room. She used her infinite jump to float safely away. As she did so, she saw the so many enemies invading the castle, and Master Hand outside the castle ground, commanding them. She saw the castle being set on fire, and knew King Dedede would be escaping by using the weapon.

She couldnt see Meta Knight, although she did notice briefly the shining of a golden light...

* * *

Meta Knight had been outside the castle to check something he thought rather suspicous, which was the gathering of a FUCKTON of enemies. He was able to take down about 50 on his own and stealthily before they invaded the castle. He knew this was as good as decalring war on the three, and as such, came out of his hiding. He snuck into the lines, and with his blade galaxia, cut down enemy after enemy, while they still were invading.

He stayed outside the castle however, especially when he heard the weapon made for king Dedede boot up. He cut down more troops, blood staining both his body and his blade. He was breathing heavily, and decided to try and find Kirby. Looking up into the sky, he saw her fleeing by floating away from the castle.

Meta Knight then headed back to where he was previously, also noting that the castle was now burning to the ground, as he turned around to look back at it from the plains nearby. King Dedede was visible, running through the castle gates, his skin and hair charred beyond repair, mostly his hair, and his weapon, fored up and ready to go, in his hands.

He saw Meta Knight, and ran over to him, before collapsing on the plain ground, exhausted.

¨I just commited Genocide...just for my own one life. I burned down my entire castle, and killed my own waddle Dees with the enemy...¨ King Dedede gasped breathlessly

Meta Knight didnt look sad, he simply picked up King dedede by the shoulder and ran away form the castle in the direction he saw Kirby floating earlier. He used his wings to glide and go faster. Meta Knight managed to find Kirby, and after that the three ran in the opposite direction as the castle as fast as they could.

* * *

¨Did, did they escape, all of tHEM!?¨ Master hand asked in disbelief

One of his generals, a girl by name of Elizabeth, simply hung her head in shame. Her long red hair was coated in further red by the bloodshed she so unwillingly commanded. She looked up to face the massive hand, her red eyes twinkling with her own will. She was only 5 foot 6 in frame, and had that attratctive hourglass frame, with C-D Cup breasts and a bubbly butt. Her skin was a pleasant tan, but like a white person tan.

¨Yes, they escaped, Master Hand. But i dont care. And personally, im getting sick of commanding utter chaos for a living...we should apprach more tactically, not with the intent to mount a full-scale invasion...well this time i agree, the castle is burning, and I feel quite evil...¨ Elizabeth worded her thoughts well

Master hand simply sighed, knowing a castle gone wasnt much, but it was a victory.

¨We need them gone, mostly Dedede. This land and its Star Shines...they are power. There are 160 of them, some hidden and others not! And the one that unites them all is crowned SUPREME LORD of Dreamland!¨ Master Hand told Elizabeth

Elizabeth nodded, understanding the motives for such violence.

¨Understood, we should take out the town and then begin our search. And Dedede has the most ability to unite them all, with his intellect...¨Elizabeth hung her head and spouted out the last word in extreme annoyance

¨Right.¨ Master Hand confirmed, and the next phase of Master Hand´s plan unfolded

* * *

**Welp, shit just got more than real, castle being invaded full scale, three heroes barely escaping...then Star Shines!? Supreme Emporer!? Sounds like an action movie. Aeromenca out.**


	9. Stupid ending 1

**Holy...this fanfic just suddenly elevated to my third most popular in terms of views. Anyways, I'm deciding to start ending some of my longer fanfics kinda short, but don't worry, I'll end them with Valor and in style. This one will be the first to be ended abruptely, and it will be wrapped up in two chapters, no lemons. Enjoyy!**

* * *

kirby woke up this time to be facing quite the detective challenge. Kirby wanted to end thus fight right here, right now. Kirby was sick of the shit she was bring basically forced to endure.

Kirby was currently facing a floating blue guy, otherwise known as Tabuu. Kirby had pretty much figured out that he was behind this the whole time, regardless of the floating blue guy technically being a smash bros. character. Kirby stared him down, secretly praying that she didn't have to fight the guy in her current form. Luckily or not so luckily for her, tabuu pulled them into subspace for a one on one brawl.

**ah yes, the short before adruptely ending chapter. Yes, this technically counts as laziness, but whatever. I have another surprise for you in store in the next chapter, which will take far longer to write. Until then, later!**


	10. Stupid ending 2

**alright, we have effectively skipped right to the ending segment of this story. Due to other stories being realized by me as likely priorities, I mist adruptely finish my other running projects off in order to still day I didn't leave you guys hanging. Now, the ending of kirbys adventure in dreamland! Well, the last prep. Chapter. Promised! Lets-a-go...**

* * *

after kirby effectively kicked Tabuu's ass regardless if which game he really belongs to, she came out if the subspace bubble that Tabuu used to draw both of them in to seclude their seemingly pointless fight from everyone in dreamland. Kirby then came face-to-face with king dedede, who looked like a puppet with some problems.

"You...will...lose..." King dedede apparently forecasted

"What are you talking about?" Kirby asked, confused

"This turn based battle you are about to fight. You will lose it." King dedede elaborated

Kirby got into a fighting stance as she saw a strange...thing drop from the sky. Further examination revealed it to be the pokenon trainer Red, and he wanted a battle.

A/N-DONT. ASK. JUST DEAL WITH IT. Alriight! Now that is out if the way. Uhm...Red will be facing Ethan from HGSS, and kirby will be one if Ethan's pokemon. Why? Don't ask. Anyways, here are the final battle teams and...Uhm..the stats won't he included for unpredictability:

Red: same as in HGSS on top of Mount silver. And holy shit, if you've got anything but pure starts or power, he'll mop the floor with you.

Ethan: Kirby lv.79, Typhlosion lv. 87, Raticate lv. 90, Pidgeot lv.88, Steelix lv. 81, Ho-oh lv. 95

**all right, this is the last preparation for the final battle chapter! Prepare for the real final battle!**


	11. Stupid ending 3

**Alright, time for the weirdest final battle eva! I hope you guys are enjoying this early finish routine, cause I'm not.**

* * *

_**RED PULLS OUT A NUCLEAR BOMB AND BLOWS ETHAN UP. THE END, WITH RED BEING THE WINNER! RED THEN GOES OVER AND GOES BACK TO MOUNT SILVER, BEFORE TRAINING HIS POKEMON UP FOR QUITE THE WHILE. **_

* * *

**UDE, you'd better be scratching your head right noe, cause that was weird! THE END OF KIRBYS AD DNTURE IN DREAM LAJD!**


End file.
